Aigis
Current Background Aigis was a machine created to destroy the Shadows of Tartarus ten years in the past. She was the very first created and also the very last one. She had an important mission given to her when she was created. her mission was to defeat or seal away Death so that the coming of Nyx would be averted. Since she was unable to defeat Death, she sealed the entity away in a young boy who was the sole survivor of a nearby car crash. That young boy was Minato Arisato. She is driven to protect him both to try and suppress Death and because she feels a great deal of guilt over her actions. And she was shut offline for Ten years and kept on the Mitsuru Kirijo's fathers island. After tean years she woke up on her own. With nobody else attempting to start her up. In which she quickly walked to the beach to look out to the distance. After the failed attempt of Junpei Iori and Akihiko Sanada at hitting on her did she notice Minato was there. Quickly seeing him she decided to lead him to the nearby forest. In which after he followed her she locked him in a hug. Quickly saying that she would never let him get hurt. Aigis was then assigned to S.E.E.S. First appearance. Aigis appeared in the new world in Tatsumi Port Island. Where she was fighting shadows. However after almost two days something happened. A strange portal appeared almost out of nowhere and took her out of the city and made her appear falling from the sky. She was slightly shocked at her sudden appearance in the small rural town of Inaba. She was trying to attempt to fly into the Hot springs of the Amagi Inn. However when she flew over a red-haired man named Zelos Wilder she seemed to fall from the sky. Now landing on the man with some harm to her systems. However she survived the fall fine. After falling she found out her situation from Johan Andersen and Link. In which she didn't seem too shocked about appearing in another world. However hearing that Johan was looking for his friend Judai Yuki. And that another of his friends Teddie were looking for Yukiko Amagi. She decided to follow behind him. Although after being called up to Zelos' room in the Inn she was greeted by some bad news. Their friend Judith was kidnapped by a spirit named Yubel. In which the team quickly decided to join together and help. Even though most of the members seemed to be depressed about what happened. In which now the team has split up to tell Baul. Judith's friend the news. However shortly after the Tower of Salvation fell toward the small city they were at. In which the group all tried to defend the town from any falling rubble falling in the cities direction. Arc 2 At the start of Arc 2 the group were at the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. In which the group had finally caught up to Yubel. After a short talk with the group they all jumped into action as they attempted to fight Yubel. At first the groups main goal was to free Judith from Yubel. In which they succeeded after a short fight. However afterwards Yubel had a few tricks up her sleeves. In which she changed form. The group had troubles fighting Yubel however. Due to her ability to turn allies against each other for one attack. This fight went on for a while. Even managing to get help from Ken and Stingmon, Bruno Borelli and a ninja named Edge. After the group was successful however. They all decided to go to Neo Domino City to recover. Teddie, Johan and Judith all were unconcious when the fight ended. However on the return trip Aigis was amazed by one thing. Zelos had managed to use an attack called Shining bind. In which he seemed to have some orange wings of mana. Aigis had no information about humans who could make wings appear. So she decided to ask Zelos about it. Occasionally poking him to remind him to tell her this. Upon arriving in Neo Domino City however. The group all stayed at the hospital for a short time. The Next day - Battle in Neo Domino City The previous night the group all stayed at Bruno's place. In which everyone except for Zelos, Ion, Judith and Anise all stayed at the hospital. However the day was not very exciting early on. There was a call by Sector Security for Bruno. They had said that Zelos had been arrested. Bruno didn't get too into details. However Bruno had made it clear that the constant questions about Zelos' wings had something to do with it. Aigis felt a bit to blame about this. So she agreed to help get him out of Jail. With the help of Bruno and Teddie. While Johan Ken and Wormmon left to keep an eye on Judith. Leaving Rise and Rukia to stay back at Poppo Time Apartment. After being asked questions at Sector Security however the group managed to convince them Zelos was not a criminal. In which they were let free. However in the hallway out of the room something happened. Upon meeting back up with Zelos a new girl fell from the sky on top of him. Her name was Collette Brunnel. She was a supposed friend of Zelos. And Aigis was interested about her also. Seeing as she managed to create some wings also. Aigis figured out upon meeting her that Collette and Zelos were both 'Chosens' in which they gained the ability to have wings. Aigis was interested in this. However upon leaving Zelos was greeted by more people falling on him. In this Order the three fell on him. Carly Nagisa, Junpei Iori than finally Yukiko Amagi all fell from the sky upon their exit from the shadow realm. Aigis was happy to see her friend Junpei was okay. However something else happened shortly after. Another man. Shinjiro Aragaki fell from the sky on top of Zelos also. This shocked Aigis to the point of aiming her hands toward the man. Shinjiro was supposed to be dead. Seeing as he was alive shocked her quite a bit. However she determined it was the real Shinjiro. However shortly after this happened the Metal Heads attacked the city, In which now the group got into a fight with the Metal Heads. They were powerful enemies in Aigis' mind. However she fought back as much as she could... The Hospital and Martha's House The next day after the fight against the Metal Heads Aigis followed Shinjiro. Attempting to keep a close eye on him to avoid his death again. However Shinjiro questioned why Aigis did this. Telling her to go back to the others. In which she travelled to the hospital in Neo Domino City. Meeting up with the group there once again. As the group was leaving however Remilia seemed to fall from the sky. Strangly enough however Aigis seemed to be agressive toward her. Remilia seemed to give off a feeling of danger to Aigis. In which she wanted to protect the others from her. However as Yuri Lowell and Joshua seemed to arrive Aigis calmed down. Agreeing to allow Remilia to travel with them... However Aigis kept a close eye on her as they travelled on Ba'ul. On the flight to Martha's House however she met Sailor Neptune. In which she was shocked to hear she was from her own world... However Aigis bluntly stated something that caused more issues for Sailor Neptune. She HAD recently appeared there. In which Aigis' news of another world WAS a little blunt. However they arrived at Martha's House shortly after. Upon arriving Aigis seemed to get the idea to guard the door. To avoid any threats from entering. However after a little bit of time Aigis had an idea. Following behind Bruno where he was working on fixing Jack Atlas' D-wheel. In which she requested a favor. Upgrades so that she could defend the others better. In which Bruno agreed to this offer. Walpurgis Night Fight Later on that evening Aigis returned with Bruno to Poppo Time Apartment to discuss the upgrades she would be getting. Aigis was interested in D-wheels and many other mechanical devices in the city as she talked with Bruno... That is before they both had heard something outside. The two of them quickly went outside to see the sights. A giant "Shadow" Floating in the air. Aigis was shocked by this. In which she stated it was a shadow. And that it was her purpose to destroy it. However Bruno warned her about Zero Reverse as she seemed to charge into battle. While Bruno got caught up in a crowd going the opposite way. In which Aigis now fought the Witch to attempt to defeat it. Personality Aigis has a slightly robotic personality. However she slowly is gaining emotions of her own. She has a lot of guilt for what happened to Minato Arisato. In which she grows attatched to him for unknown reasons. She acts as if she is a bodyguard to him. And will even make it seem like she is in love with him. However in reality she doesn't even know why she acts like it. Aigis also doubts her own existance. Sometimes wondering why she was created. And she doesn't try to hide it. If she begins to like somebody in the group of people she meets. She will ask questions to see if they could answer the reasons. Aigis also can come off as a very cold and strict person. However she cares about people more than they realize it at first and will do anything to help them. Aigis has come to trust each of the members of team flirt. (Other than Remilia) Feeling the need to act like a bodyguard and protect them. Aigis also is overly defensive when in the same room with Remilia. Getting the feeling of her being a threat to others. Combat Machine Gun / Hand Cannon: Aigis has the ability to equip different forms of weapons on her hand. Current she is equipped with two types of weapons. She CAN add more if she happens to get them. Her Machine gun is used for rapid fire attacking for Mild - Moderate Damage. While her hand cannon is 1 powerful attack for Moderate to heavy damage. In which it is slower and easier to avoid than her first attack. Palas Athena : Aigis was installed with a Persona when she was created. She was installed with the Persona. This Persona has a weakness to Electricity. While Pierce attacks (Gun's, Arrows and ranged projectiles) Do not work as well on her. This Persona normally is used for offensive purposes. It has very strong Physical attacks. However it also has strong buffs on her party members. Along with powerful Single Target heals for if she happens to need to heal her allies. Orgia Mode: Aigis has a special mode named Orgia mode. This mode is special to Aigis in a sense that it improves all of her combat abilities by a LARGE amount. This includes her Defense, Speed and Offense. Making her a nearly unstoppable force in this mode. However there is a downside to this. Upon three turns of attacking Aigis will overheat. Causing her to briefly shut down for 3 attacks of her enemies she is fighting. In this Overheated stage she will be unable to defend herself. And even take more damage in this state. Category:Persona Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game